Bendición
by Mel Uchiha Way
Summary: <html><head></head>Bendición: Dice ser una consagración dada casi tan poderosa como un milagro, prácticamente inalcansable. Pero, esta vez era diferente. ¿Quién diría que un simple giro en el destino de ambos traería consigo una bendición inesperada?</html>


**Título**: Bendición

**Advertencias**: AU, Lenguaje obsceno, contenido sexual (lemon)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

_Este fic fue creado para un concurso en el grupo "Escritoras y lectoras de FanFics" el cual se encuentra en Facebook_.

* * *

><p>Eres un canalla, un vil canalla. Tendrías que estar arrepentido y consternado ya que arruinaste el futuro de la mujer que amabas y ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué objetivo? Porque eres un maldito egoísta. La querías solo para ti, jamás soportarías que alguien más le pusiese un dedo encima. Ella siempre sería tuya y tu tenías que demostrarlo, hacer algo para que quedara enlazada a ti de por vida… Pero cometiste un grave error porque ella, hicieras lo que hicieras, jamás volvería contigo.<p>

Todo había comenzado ese día, el día en que su fastidiosa y escandalosa amiga de cabello rubio había abierto la maldita boca y ella, llena de pena y angustia, decidió sentar cabeza. Se estaba cansando de tus juegos, estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de ti pero odiaba que la tomaras como un mero instrumento para satisfacer tus perversos deseos, que abusaras de sus sentimientos hacia ti. Ella estaba sobrepasando su límite y tú seguías humillándola, hundiéndola cada vez más y más. Porque así eras tú, un completo y desvergonzado _infame_. Jamás admitirías estar enamorado de alguien, eso no sería digno de un orgulloso y prepotente Uchiha. ¿Entonces que hacías para satisfacer a tu enorme ego? ¿Para auto convencerte de que ella era solo un capricho más que tarde o temprano darías por sentado? La engañabas. Te acostabas con cualquier puta que se te acercara y lo peor era que te daba lo mismo si ella se enteraba o no. Hasta que finalmente lo hizo y todo dio un terrible giro que jamás hubieras esperado: estaba decidida a terminar contigo.

Tuviste que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no reírte en su cara cuando sus temblorosos labios pronunciaron que quería terminar con el noviazgo que habían mantenido por seis meses. ¿_Ella_ terminar contigo? ¿La inocente e ingenua mujercita de cabellos rosados que había estado enamorada de ti desde que eran unos simples críos? Si, _ella_. Era tan irónico como perturbador a la vez porque admítelo, tu pecho se estrujó con fuerza cuando la oíste decir aquello.

Totalmente enceguecido y preso del pánico la tomaste del rostro con fuerza y te diste el gusto de saborear esos tentadores labios de tonalidad carmín. Y ella, completamente aturdida y descolocada, se dejó hacer. Pero poco duro su sumisión. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y comenzó a golpearte con ímpetu en el pecho. Esta vez fue imposible tratar de contenerte y largaste unas cuantas frívolas carcajadas a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Los ojos jades de ella se cristalizaron y ahí fue cuando te detuviste. Siempre esperabas llegar a ese punto abismal, en donde ella estaba por quebrarse, por romperse. Era allí cuando te detenías y la contemplabas fascinado. Amabas verla así, tan frágil e inocente, tan pura y sublime. Eras un maldito sádico y ella una perfecta víctima, _**tu**_ víctima.

Mordió su labio inferior para intentar contener las lágrimas y de nuevo perdiste el control. Deseoso de saborearlos atacaste de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más violencia y pasión. Mordiste con tal brusquedad su boca que inmediatamente sentiste el sabor metálico de su sangre en la tuya. Y te encantó.

— ¡B-basta! ¡Detente Sasuke-kun! — musitó entrecortadamente mientras llenaba de oxígeno sus pulmones. Prácticamente casi moría de asfixia por tu demandante beso.

— No hasta que entiendas que eres mía, Sa-ku-ra — susurraste a escasos milímetros de su oído logrando que se estremeciera. La conocías a la perfección y sabías que tu vos provocaba en ella un sin fin de sensaciones que nunca nadie podría lograr provocarle jamás.

— N-no soy de nadie, mucho menos tuya, _traidor _—te escupió en la cara. Y tú te enfadaste en demasía, podías sentir la sangre hirviendo como lava en tus venas. No podías permitirle a nadie, mucho a menos a ella, que te insultara con tal deplorable adjetivo. La pagaría… y caro.

La pared resonó estrepitosamente cuando el frágil cuerpo de ella impactó de lleno con la misma. Loco de deseo jalaste con fuerza su suave camisa beige haciendo que los botones salieran disparados en todas direcciones. Ella tembló de miedo y tú te excitaste aún más… La bestia tenía acorralado al indefenso cervatillo.

Paseaste tú lengua a lo largo de su blanquecino cuello, mordiéndolo y succionando, logrando que ella gimiera contenidamente. No quería sucumbir, acceder a ti como siempre lo hacía pero, le resultó imposible. Abandonó la lucha y simplemente se dejó _hacer_, nuevamente. Una vez conforme, observaste con orgullo los dos chupones que habías logrado hacerle, aquellas pequeñas marquitas que decretaban que era absolutamente tuya y que, según tú, siempre sería así.

Ella no reaccionaba, cerraba sus ojitos con fuerza, temerosa por el porvenir que se avecinaba. Ese estado que tanto te encantaba y lograba encender aún más la pasión que su pequeño cuerpecillo se encargaría de apagar.

La jalaste del brazo con fuerza y la tiraste sobre tu amplia cama. El contraste de su nívea piel y el azul oceánico de las sábanas de seda era magnífico, exquisito de contemplar. Te colocaste encima de ella, abriendo sus apretadas piernas con una de tus rodillas, y continuaste besándola apasionadamente, fuiste descendiendo hasta llegar a aquella molesta prenda que cubría sus senos de tamaño perfecto, perfectos para ti. Quitaste el sostén blanco de un solo tirón y finalmente, quedaron a la vista sus preciosos pechos, aquellos que en noches anteriores te habías encargando de lamer, morder y succionar con tal lujuria que ella, la inocente y tierna niña, terminaba suplicando por más.

— P-por favor ya basta, e-es suficiente — rogó, tratando de mantener su auto control.

— Contigo nunca es _suficiente_… — te limitaste a contestar con una cínica sonrisa.

Y reanudaste tu juego. Gloria, inminente gloria fue la que sentiste cuando luego de tanto forcejeo pudiste deleitarte con aquellos deseados senos, logrando que sus pequeños pezones se erizaran y quedarán mas sonrosados de lo que ya eran. Sonreíste satisfecho, _por el momento_…

Quitaste, no sin cierto esfuerzo, la pequeña faldita tableada que ella traía puesta. Sus pequeñas bragas desaparecieron en un dos por tres y finalmente pudiste contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de aquella pelirrosa que te traía completamente loco de remate desde hacía tiempo.

Tu lengua se incrustó con empeño en su pequeña vagina, llegando más hondo de lo que hubieras esperado, estaba tan húmeda la pobrecita… Aquel fluido que tanto adorabas cada vez salía en más cantidad y tu gustoso lo recibías, tragándotelo todo.

Detuviste tu quehacer cuando ella estaba por llegar al clímax…era momento de _actuar_.

Sacaste el preservativo de aquel molesto envoltorio y, sin que ella se diera cuenta, hiciste un pequeño agujero en él con un bolígrafo que se encontraba en la mesilla de luz. Si, ese era tu brillante plan: _embarazarla_. El último recurso desesperado para prenderla de por vida a ti. Bravo Uchiha, tu manera de resolver las cosas me conmociona.

Te lo colocaste en un fugaz movimiento para luego poder volver a su lado.

Te acomodaste encima de ella y comenzaste a penetrarla lentamente, gustoso de entrar en su cálido interior, observando fijamente su tenso y bonito rostro.

Incapaz de contenerte por más tiempo, terminaste de hundirte en ella de una rápida y fuerte estocada. Gimió tan fuerte que por un microsegundo te sentiste apenado por haber actuado bruscamente. Pero de inmediato el ser repugnante que eras volvió en si y comenzaste a envestirla salvajemente, tú _jamás_ serías delicado con ella. Una y otra vez hasta que finalmente sus cálidas paredes atraparon a tu palpitante miembro y ambos experimentaron esa magnífica sensación que tantas noches habían sentido. Nunca te cansarías de ella, eras insaciable.

Te retiraste de su interior y te recostaste a su lado, la acercaste a ti tomándola con firmeza de la cintura, obligándola a descansar contigo. Completamente agotada, fue incapaz de recriminarte algo y se durmió en tu fornido pecho. Sonreíste satisfecho y obedeciste al cansancio aglomerado en tu cuerpo. Esa noche dormirías tranquilo, ella estaba bajo tus brazos, _contigo y nadie más_.

Pero la mañana siguiente trajo algo que no esperabas y alteró hasta la última célula de tu anatomía… ella se había ido. Siempre terminaba sumamente agotada luego de aquellas extenuantes "sesiones" logrando así que durmiera por horas y horas. Sin embargo, el reloj sobre la mesa de luz marcaba las seis en punto de la mañana y no había rastro alguno de ella.

Rápidamente te dirigiste al baño para darte una ducha que ayudara a despejarte por completo. Tenías muchas cosas que aclarar con aquella cobarde muchachita, eso no podía quedar así. Las cosas volverían a ser lo que habían sido quisiera o no porque tú, Sasuke Uchiha, siempre te salías con la tuya.

La chismosa y hueca rubia que tenía ella como compañera de departamento, abrió la puerta de mala manera. Sus ojos celestes destilaban una enorme ira.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Uchiha? — espetó furiosa.

— ¿Dónde esta Sakura? — contestaste, intentando no mandarla al diablo por ser la "causante" de tu pelea con la ingenua pelirrosa.

— Vete al infierno — te escupió en la cara. Hasta allí tu autocontrol.

Estaba por cerrarte la puerta en la cara pero fuiste más rápido. La empujaste con uno de tus pies, abriéndote paso en el pequeño apartamento. El temor opacó los ojos de la muchacha quien de inmediato se echó atrás, temblando de pavor ante tu figura que se alzaba furiosa frente a sus ojos.

Pondrías en su lugar a aquella estúpida rubia, oh si. Tu mano se dirigió sin escrúpulos a su desnudo cuello para luego arrastrarla hacia la pared más cercana. Sus huesos dorsales crujieron sonoramente cuando su espalda dio de lleno con la fría y dura pared de concreto.

— S-suéltame maldito — dijo entrecortadamente ella, intentando deshacerse de tu fiero agarre.

— ¿Dónde esta? — cuestionaste mientras ejercías mas presión sobre su frágil cuello.

— P-púdrete — espetó, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder respirar. Aquella inútil iba a lograr que la mataras si seguía rehusándose a cooperar.

— Escúchame con atención — comenzaste a decir cerca de su oído, con un tono de voz tan escalofriante que logró que cada vello de su piel se erizara al instante — Supongo que ya sabes que clase de reputación tengo. Muchos suelen decir que uno no debe guiarse por prejuicios, que debe de conocer a la persona antes de juzgar. Pero cariño, lamento informarte que en mi caso no es así. Soy tal y como me describen, una bestia carente de sentimientos, alguien capaz de hacer lo _que fuera _para conseguir lo que se propone. De modo que tienes dos opciones. Me dices dónde esta ella y te dejo en paz por el resto de tu miserable vida o la segunda, conoces a mi "yo verdadero" y terminas muerta debido a un "repentino paro cardiaco" porque, para tu desdicha mi querida amiga, tengo mis contactos. Tú eliges — amenazaste. Los ojos de la muchacha se cristalizaron al instante, el temor en ellos era prácticamente palpable y tú, sonreíste complacido.

— E-ella se ha ido — musitó, demasiado bajo para que la pudieras oír con claridad

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntaste impaciente. Necesitabas saberlo _ya._

— Se ha marchado. Llegó a la madrugada, cogió las valijas que tenía preparadas hace una semana y se fue — soltó. Mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se removía inquieta, el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

— ¿A dónde? — cuestionaste. Moriría en un dos por tres si seguías sujetándola de aquella forma, pero poco te importaba. Lo único que ocupaba tu mente era la imagen de ella, de _tu_ Sakura.

— N-no lo se — mencionó a tientas. La lucidez la abandonaría en cualquier instante.

— ¡ ¿A dónde maldita sea? !— gritaste fuera de ti, perdiendo la cordura que habías intentado mantener.

— Juro que no lo se. No me ha querido decir nada — sollozó ella. Reconocías a la perfección si alguien mentía o no, eras un experto en aquello de descifrar miradas. Y ella, para tu desdicha, decía la verdad.

Tu mundo se derrumbó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella no estaba, se había ido _para siempre_.

Soltaste a la traumatizada rubia y te apresuraste a salir de allí cuanto antes. Debías encontrarla, la necesitabas de vuelta a tu lado, junto a ti.

Recorriste los lugares que normalmente frecuentaban. Cines, teatros, plazas, _moteles_ pero… nada, absolutamente nada. No había ni un maldito rastro de ella, nada que podría asegurar que había estado allí hacía poco tiempo. Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado porque los días siguieron pasando tornándose en interminables semanas y su ausencia seguía reinando, logrando que tu cordura comenzara a desestabilizarse y tu corazón a quebrantarse cada vez más.

Estabas en una bonita plaza, aquella en la que abundaban los árboles de cerezo, cuando una gran tormenta hizo acto de presencia. Poco te importó, te dedicabas a contemplar desde la banca en donde te encontrabas sentado a una enorme fuente que se alzaba a unos metros tuyos mientras la espesa lluvia se escurría por todo tu cuerpo. Sakura amaba aquella fontana, siempre insistía en realizar ese estúpido jueguillo en donde tomabas una moneda y luego de haber pedido un deseo, la tirabas allí con los ojos cerrados. A pesar de que siempre decretaste a ese juego como una cursilería sin sentido, en el fondo disfrutabas enormemente aquel momento. Los largos y sedosos cabellos rosados de ella meciéndose con el viento, desprendiendo ese aroma exquisito tan característico suyo mientras pedía con los ojos firmemente cerrados su deseo. Lo mejor era cuando soltaba la moneda y luego corría a tu lado, abrazándote y enterrando su pequeño rostro en tu pecho mientras te mencionaba ilusionada lo que había pedido "_Sasuke-kun, mi deseo es estar contigo por siempre_", su único y fiel deseo era siempre el mismo, estar junto a ti. El efecto que provocaba en ti era el mismo en cada ocasión, tu corazón palpitaba con extremada fuerza y de tus labios afloraba una sonrisa cálida y sincera. Porque, aunque odiaras admitirlo, te sentías el hombre más feliz en aquella jodida tierra cuando ella mencionaba radiante su eterno deseo.

Cuando tu cuerpo comenzó a titiritar sin cesar y la tos se tornó insoportable, decidiste que era hora de regresar a casa, tu vacía y desolada casa. Abandonaste aquel parque que tantos dolorosos recuerdos te traía, intentando quitar la imagen de _ella_ de tu reñida cabeza. Por más que doliera, te tenías que acostumbrar a la idea de que tal vez, nunca más la volverías a ver.

Entraste a tu casa de mala manera, llevándote todo por delante, con el único objetivo de ir al baño y tomar una fría ducha que te ayudara a bajar la fiebre que te habías pescado por estar tanto tiempo bajo la congelada lluvia. Pero algo llamó tu atención, una luz tintineante que provenía del contestador.

Te dirigiste hacia allí a paso apresurado, generalmente no le dabas la menor importancia a aquellos mensajes que solían ser del tonto de Naruto o de alguno de tus inútiles socios que te llamaban desesperados para que solucionaras con urgencia algún negocio que ellos mismos habían arruinado. Pero esta vez, fue distinto. Tenías que escuchar ese mensaje _cuanto antes_.

Apretaste el botón rojo y esperaste.

_— Señor Uchiha, la hemos encontrado. Llámeme cuanto antes_ — dijo seriamente la voz de aquel hombre que habías contratado para que reuniera pistas sobre el paradero de la desaparecida pelirrosa.

Tu sangre se heló y tu débil cuerpo se dejó caer en el frío suelo. La habían encontrado… habían encontrado a tu Sakura. ¿Llamarlo? Claro que no. Irías a confirmar en persona que lo aquel hombre había dicho era verdad.

Todo empapado como estabas saliste disparado de tu casa, al fin sabrías que había sido de ella.

— S-señor Uchiha, que sorpresa — tartamudeó el hombre sorprendido.

— Hmp. ¿Es cierto? — preguntaste sin rodeos. Necesitabas saberlo de inmediato

— ¿Disculpe? — cuestionó el hombre aún en estado de transe. Realmente intimidabas a las personas.

— Si es cierto que la encontraron, maldita sea.

— Oh, lo siento. Y si, es verdad. Pase por favor, necesito comentarle ciertas cosas.

En completo estado de shock quedaste cuando viste las fotos recientes que se le habían sacado a escondidas. Estaba preciosa, más de lo que habituaba. Su cabello se encontraba más largo y ondeado, su rostro más luminoso y su cuerpo… un abultado vientre lo adornaba. Y es que si, tu plan había resultado a la perfección. Ella estaba embarazada.

— Calculamos que esta de unos cinco meses — dijo el hombre sacándote de tu ensimismamiento — Intentamos persuadir a su médico de cabecera para que nos dijera el tiempo exacto pero fue imposible, la información es completamente confidencial — continuó explicando.

Y otra vez te perdiste en aquella reciente fotografía, más específicamente en la imagen de su adorable y prominente estómago. Tu hijo, el hijo de _ambos_. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreíste. Una sonrisa cargada de felicidad y alivio, al fin volverían a estar juntos…

— ¿Dónde esta? — preguntaste impaciente.

— Se lo acabo de decir señor — reprochó el hombre con cierta molestia pero, al observar tu fría mirada decidió ignorar el asunto de que no le habías prestado ni un poco de atención — Esta viviendo junto a su tía, la doctora Tsunade Senju, en el pequeño pueblo de Sapporo.

— ¿Qué más averiguaste? — cuestionaste tajantemente.

— No demasiado. Esta sobrellevando el embarazo sin complicaciones y realiza pequeños labores que su tía le encomienda.

— Bien, si eso es todo me marcho.

— Señor…

— ¿Qué?

— Sea delicado con ella. Tengo entendido que las primeras semanas de su embarazo no la ha pasado nada bien. El impacto de enterarse que estaba embarazada fue enorme…

— Hmp

Te retiraste de inmediato y sin mirar atrás. Como si te fuera importar la opinión de aquel sujeto… Tú tenías bien claro como actuarías y no necesitabas de nadie que te diera inservibles consejos.

La mañana siguiente tomaste un vuelo con dirección a Sapporo. Habías empacado muy poco, pocas prendas de vestir y tu infaltable móvil telefónico, debido a que pretendías volver en menos de una semana, con _ella _claro. Luego, ambos irían a vivir a un bonito departamento que tenías en vista, para empezar no estaba nada mal. La casa grande vendría luego, cuando el segundo estuviera en camino. Porque si, pretendías tener muchos hijos con ella. Ella era tu futuro.

Finalmente, el vuelo de dos horas terminó. Y, luego de aproximadamente dos horas más, ya estabas establecido en el hotel de cinco estrellas en donde te hospedarías los próximos días. Tu ansiedad no te permitió descansar correctamente esa noche, te removías inquieto en la amplia y cómoda cama mientras pensabas en ella, en ella y el hijo que pronto tendrían. Pero, finalmente el cansancio te venció y rendido, cerraste los ojos y le diste rienda suelta al sueño.

El insoportable cantillo de los pájaros y los intensos rayos solares te obligaron a despertar. Observaste la hora, las nueve de la mañana. Rápidamente te duchaste y desayunaste ligeramente lo que te habían traído a la alcoba. Te colocaste prendas sencillas y discretas para luego marcharte a buscarla.

Aquel hombre te había dicho que a esa hora ella solía visitar una pequeña plaza que se encontraba cerca del departamento en donde vivía con su tía. Por lo que decidiste dirigirte a ese lugar.

El taxi llegó en un dos por tres y tú agradeciste internamente aquello, deseabas verla cuanto antes. Las ansias te estaban consumiendo y no aguantarías ni un día más sin estar a su lado. Te habías vuelto un completo _adicto_ sin saberlo.

El parque era demasiado parecido a aquel que tantos recuerdos te traía, lleno de árboles de cerezos por doquier, desprendiendo su exquisito aroma. El viento lograba que los pétalos cayeran uno tras otro, formando un colchón rosa sobre el césped.

La buscaste con la mirada hasta que finalmente la encontraste. Estaba allí, sentada contra uno de aquellos grandes árboles tarareando una canción mientras acariciaba su barriga con suma delicadeza. Su cabello estaba despeinado debido a la constante brisa y algunos pétalos se entremezclaban con el. Nunca la habías visto tan hermosa como en aquel instante.

Fuiste acortando la distancia lentamente, deleitándote con aquel precioso panorama hasta que llegaste a su lado. Tan concentrada estaba que no fue hasta que tu mano se poso en su cabeza que se percató de que tu estabas allí. Levanto su mirada y sus ojos jades chocaron con tus oscuros orbes.

— S-Sasuke-kun — susurró pestañeando una y otra vez como si te trataras de una mera ilusión.

— Hola, Sakura…

— ¿Q-qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? — preguntó estupefacta

— Eso no importa — mencionaste para luego posar tu mano en su estómago, se sentía muy cálido… — ¿Por qué te fuiste?

— Yo pregunté y tu no me has contestado — musitó desviando la mirada hacia un costado con un gracioso y tierno puchero

— Demonios Sakura. Estas esperando un hijo mío y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo, el que merece hacer los cuestionamientos aquí soy yo, no tú

— Yo no tengo que explicarte nada — reprochó molesta volviendo a fijar sus ojos en ti

— ¿A no? Yo creo que sí. No creo que la barriga te haya crecido así porque si

— Vete Sasuke. Déjame en paz — comenzó a decir ella. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier instante.

— No Sakura, no pienso irme a ninguna parte

— Pues entonces me iré yo. Que tengas suerte — dijo ella mientras se levantaba. Tú siempre lograbas sacarla de quicio.

Pero fuiste más rápido. Con ambas manos la obligaste a volver a sentarse haciendo presión sobre sus pequeños hombros. Cuando volvió a su antigua posición te envió una mirada cargada de ira

— ¿Qué crees que estas… — intentó decir. Pero fue en vano, tus labios se apoderaron de los de ella como si no hubiera un mañana.

Tu lengua se introdujo con ímpetu en su pequeña cavidad, degustando su dulce y único sabor. La tomaste firmemente de la nuca para poder seguir besándola, saboreando sus carnosos labios una y otra vez. Sus manos que golpeaban tu pecho sin cesar fueron de a poco abandonando la tarea, rindiéndose ante ti, como siempre…

— Basta Sasuke. Déjame por favor.

— Quiero que volvamos. Quiero que formemos una familia. Quiero estar contigo, Sakura — susurraste cerca de sus labios. A la mierda con todo, decidiste obedecer a tu corazón una vez en tu vida y sincerarte con ella.

— N-no Sasuke. Yo no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque tú me lastimas, me haces mal. No quiero que mi bebé crezca rodeado de continua tristeza, quiero que él sea feliz.

— Y lo será. He cambiado Sakura, me he dado cuenta de un sin número de cosas. Yo te necesito, los necesito…

— Lo lamento Sasuke, pero es demasiado tarde. Yo… necesito estar tranquila. Déjame sola, _por favor_

Y, por primera vez en tu vida, obedeciste, _le_ obedeciste. Te tragaste tu enorme orgullo, diste media vuelta y te marchaste de su lado. Alejándote de el ser más importante para ti en aquella maldita tierra. Porque entendiste que si ella no podía ser feliz junto a ti, entonces tú tampoco lo serías, por más que doliera las cosas resultarían mejor así. Tenías que dejar de presionarla, de abrumarla como siempre lo hacías. Tenías que pensar más allá de ti, pensar en tu hijo, en el futuro de él. Pensar en lo que ella realmente quería. Y es que ¿le convenía estar junto a un despreciable tipo como tú? Por supuesto que no.

Tus ojos ardían porque, maldita sea, deseabas llorar con todas tus fuerzas, definitivamente la habías perdido para siempre.

— ¿Puedo visitarte alguno de estos días? Dentro de poco me iré y no te molestaré más — mencionaste cuando ya te encontrabas a unos metros de ella. Tenías que asegurarte que ella supiera que podía contar contigo para lo que fuera.

— C-claro — respondió sorprendida.

— Bien, entonces tan solo llámame.

— De acuerdo. Adiós, Sasuke-kun — se despidió bajando el rostro, logrando así que su largo flequillo tapara sus ojos.

— Hasta luego, Sakura — dijiste para luego marcharte.

Los días pasaron sumamente rápido hasta llegar a la fecha en donde tenías que volver a casa. Ella nunca te llamó. Habías planeado quedarte unos días más en caso de que finalmente lo hiciera pero había negocios importantes que necesitaban de tu supervisión y no podías permitirte permanecer más tiempo.

Resignado tomaste el vuelo que te llevaría de vuelta a Tokio, con la absurda ilusión de que ella llegaría al aeropuerto rogándote para que te quedaras allí. _Eres patético, Uchiha_.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir velozmente. Tú te habías internado por completo en el trabajo, era eso o torturarte mentalmente pensando en ella. Preferías trabajar las veinticuatro horas del día, mantenerte ocupado, totalmente ausente de la cruel realidad.

Fue un día que te encontrabas en la oficina, firmando un sin número de papeles cuando recibiste una perturbadora llamada. Era Tsunade, la tía de Sakura.

_— Sasuke… Sakura esta teniendo complicaciones con el embarazo. Falta poco para su fecha de parto y ha estado en cama a lo largo de una semana con fiebre muy alta. No hace más que decir tu nombre. Ella te necesita, por favor ven rápido._

No hizo falta que dijera más. Partiste de inmediato, sin importar las importantes cosas que habías dejado a medio hacer. Ella siempre sería primordial para ti.

Llegaste al hospital en donde la habían trasladado a toda prisa. Preguntaste en la recepción en donde la habían internado y te dirigiste allí de inmediato, ignorando los gritos de la secretaria que decían que tenía prohibida la entrada a visitas.

Entraste a su habitación y, después de tanto tiempo, la viste. Parecía tan frágil, su palidez se confundía con el blanco de las sábanas y su respirar era apenas perceptible. Te acercaste a ella y colocaste la palma de tu mano sobre su estómago, sin dudas había crecido mucho desde la última vez. Lo acariciaste y, de un momento para el otro, sentiste la mano de _ella_ sobre la tuya.

— S-Sasuke, viniste… — susurró débilmente mientras esbozaba una bonita sonrisa.

— Claro que si, ¿cómo estas? — preguntaste sin quitar tu mano de su barriga.

— P-pues yo… — intentó decir, pero de inmediato un gritó desgarrador escapó de sus labios — D-duele m-mucho — mencionó a tientas mientras llevaba ambas manos a su estómago. Aquello no se veía nada bien…

Saliste enseguida de allí, pidiendo por ayuda a la enfermera más cercana. Sakura fue trasladada de urgencia a otra sala en la que te impidieron pasar. Pero tú eras Uchiha Sasuke y nunca dejarías que alguien te impusiese órdenes.

Ella había entrado en trabajo de parto. Pero algo no estaba bien… su cuerpo expulsaba continuamente sangre por la parte baja, logrando que en el piso se formara una gran y horripilante mancha roja.

— ¡Sakura! — gritaste desesperado mientras te acercabas a su lado.

— ¡Señor retírese de aquí inmediatamente! — gritó furiosa una enfermera.

— Sakura, mi amor… resiste — fue lo último que pudiste decir a escasos centímetros de su rostro cuando dos médicos te sacaron bruscamente de allí. Viste a Tsunade entrar a la sala a la velocidad de un rayo, seguramente ella se encargaría de que Sakura pudiera lograrlo.

Las horas en esa horrible sala de espera se hacían eternas. Gente entraba y salía continuamente de allí, pero ninguno te daba ni una puta pista de cómo se encontraba ella. Era la cosa más fea que habías vivido en tus veintiún años de vida, y vaya que habías tenido una vida dura. Sin embargo, esa desesperante situación era la peor de todas porque, no solo corría riesgo la vida de ella, sino también la de tu primogénito.

Finalmente, su tía salió y te comunicó aquella noticia que habías estado esperando: Sakura y el bebé estaban a salvo. A pesar de la gran pérdida de sangre que había sufrido lo había logrado. Pero no sin cierto costo, ella había quedado inconsciente y lo más probable era que tardara varios días en despertar. Tu bebé, el bebé de ambos, estaba sano y salvo. Le harían unos chequeos y, si todo salía como se esperaba, lo pondrían en la sala de maternidad.

Afortunadamente, luego de dos horas, tu hijo estaba en aquella sala. Con todo el gran embrollo que se había armado, te olvidaste por completo de preguntar cual era el sexo del pequeño. Enorme fue tu dicha al comprobar que se trataba de una _niña_. Una niña de la que te encargarías de malcriar y mimar hasta el cansancio. Tu pequeña mujercita. Se veía preciosa envuelta en esa mantita rosa. Había heredado tu cabello negro y rogabas por que el color de sus ojos fuera de esa exótica tonalidad verde que tanto te encantaba. Sakura se moriría de amor cuando finalmente la tuviera entre sus brazos, estabas completamente seguro. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que despertara…

Luego de cinco interminables días, de los cuales prácticamente habías permanecido estancado en el hospital, ella salió de su inconciencia. Tú te encontrabas con la mirada fija en la ventana de su habitación, contemplando el atardecer cuando su débil vos pronunció tu nombre.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — preguntó desorientada para luego posar la vista en su abdomen — ¿D-dónde esta? ¡ ¿Dónde esta mi bebé? !— gritó alterada mientras palpaba su estómago una y otra vez.

— Shhh, tranquila Sakura. Ella se encuentra bien — la tranquilizaste mientras esbozabas una cálida sonrisa. Al fin despertaba, al fin podías ver aquellos ojos que tanto amabas, al fin había vuelto…

La pequeña criatura fue llevada a sus brazos de inmediato. Era una escena perfecta, mejor que cualquier costosísimo cuadro. Los ojos de Sakura adquirieron todo el brillo que en esos últimos meses habían perdido en un dos por tres. La pequeñita se removió inquiera entre sus brazos mientras Sakura la acunaba con sumo amor.

Fue entonces que te diste cuenta de que ellas dos eran tu vida entera, tu felicidad y tu destino. Pero, lamentablemente, tú no podías forzar a Sakura a que formase una familia contigo, sería un acto totalmente egoísta que, como ella misma había dicho, solo traería continua tristeza.

Tal vez no fuera el momento ni el lugar, pero tú necesitabas hablar con ella, darle tu consentimiento para que hiciera su vida a gusto y placer, con alguien que realmente la mereciera y valorara.

— Sakura — llamaste. La vos te salió tan suave que fue necesario llamarla dos veces para que te oyera.

— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?

— Yo… _**te amo**_ — soltaste sin rodeos La expresión que adoptó su rostro demostraba que la habías sorprendido enormemente. Decidiste continuar al notar que ella no pronunciaba palabra — Como también amo a nuestra hija. Quiero lo mejor para ambas ahora y siempre — tomaste un respiro y luego seguiste con tu pequeño discurso — Es por eso que vengo a decirte que no voy a interferir ni en tu vida ni en la de ella. Voy a pagar todo lo que sea necesario para que las dos estén bien pero no me entrometeré en su existencia. Ninguna de las dos merece estar con alguien como yo, que ha cometido tantos errores en su vida. Deseo su felicidad por sobre todas las cosas y recién ahora soy capaz de comprender que no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo. Tú mereces a alguien que sea capaz de hacerte verdaderamente feliz cada segundo de tu vida, siempre — tus ojos ardían a más no poder, pero te mordiste el labio con fuerza y fuiste capaz de seguir — De modo que me retiro Sakura. Ahora que se que ambas se encuentran bien ya no molestaré más… Adiós — terminaste de decir para luego besar su frente y marcharte de la habitación, dejando a una Sakura atónita y sin habla.

Y fue así, que dos semanas pasaron, dos semanas de vacía existencia, sin tener noticias de ellas dos. Mentirías si dijeras que no te importaba, que podías soportarlo. Esta vez, ni el trabajo en exceso era suficiente para quitarte a lo que más amabas en la vida de la cabeza.

No lo soportaste más y finalmente te viste tentado a llamarla, necesitabas saber algo, escuchar su dulce voz…

— Sakura… Soy Sasuke

— Oh, buenos días Sasuke-kun — saludó con sorpresa.

— Perdona que te moleste, pero quería saber como están tu y la bebé

— Muy bien, gracias…

— De acuerdo. No olvides decirme si necesitas algo. Te dejo en paz

— ¡N-no Sasuke e-espera! — te interrumpió su melodiosa voz.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Yo… quiero hablar contigo. Es importante

— ¿Sucedió algo grave? — preguntaste alarmado.

— N-no, no ha pasado nada… ¿Podríamos juntarnos en la plaza de la fuente?

— ¿No sería mejor que yo viajase para allí? Es un viaje largo

— No, no te preocupes. Tengo que pasar a recoger unas cosas en el departamento que alquilaba con Ino por lo que no habrá problemas…

— De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?

— Mañana a las cinco de la tarde. ¿Te parece bien?

— Si, perfecto

— De acuerdo Sasuke-kun. Hasta luego

Tu corazón comenzó a palpitar con extrema fuerza cuando colgaste. ¿Qué sería lo que te quería decir? ¿Se iría a vivir a otra parte? ¿Habría conocido a _**alguien**_? No, aquello no podía ser cierto. Quitaste esas inoportunas ideas de tu cabeza y continuaste con lo que estabas haciendo. Mañana te enterarías…

Llegaste un poco más temprano de la hora pactada. Los nervios y las ansias te consumían por lo que te fue imposible no llegar antes de tiempo. Te sentaste en aquella banca que se encontraba muy cerca de la "fuente de los recuerdos" y esperaste. Sabías que ella te buscaría allí, ese era el lugar de _ambos_.

— Hola Sasuke-kun — saludó ella sonriente quitándote de tu ensimismamiento. Para tu gran y gratificante sorpresa, traía a la pequeña bebita dormida entre sus brazos.

— Sakura — musitaste embelesado por la tierna imagen.

— Buenas tardes. Perdona la demora

— No te preocupes. Siéntate por favor

— De acuerdo

Un silencio, que estaba lejos de resultar incómodo, se estableció entre ambos. Silencio que Sakura aprovechó para meditar sus palabras y que tú utilizaste para observar con ternura a tu pequeña hija.

— Sasuke-kun, he tomado una decisión — pronunció ella con notable dificultad, desviando la mirada a la bebé.

— Dime

— Bien. He estado pensando mucho estas dos semanas. Pensando en ti, en mi y en ella — continuó para luego señalar con la cabeza a la pequeña — Y, he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo estar lejos de ti — suspiró mientras escondía su rostro con su largo cabello — Mi embarazo fue algo que me tomó completamente desprevenida, fue una bomba atómica en mi vida. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que podría ocurrir pero, así fue. Para ese entonces ya me encontraba viviendo con mi tía quien por suerte me ofreció todo su apoyo y contención. No pensaba decirte nada, yo sola lidiaría con todo. Tú eras algo que había decidido enterrar en el pasado, incluso antes de enterarme de que estaba en cinta. Pero… las cosas no se dieron como yo las había planeado. Cada día te necesitaba más, deseaba con toda mi alma que estuvieras a mi lado. Fue entonces que apareciste, que nos vimos en aquel parque. Cuando te marchaste prácticamente escuché el sonido de mi corazón romperse porque yo no quería que tú te fueras, anhelaba desesperadamente con que te quedaras a mi lado. A partir de ahí, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. El embarazo se me hacía cada vez más pesado y las últimas semanas sufrí mucho. Fue necesario que me trasladarán al hospital o de otro modo mi vida y la del bebé correrían riesgo. Entonces, milagrosamente, volviste a acudir a mi lado y fui capaz de luchar hasta el final. Cuando desperté me diste aquella noticia que mi alma y corazón no fueron capaces de tolerar. Aunque tal vez fuera lo correcto y lo mejor, yo no podría estar nunca sin ti. Esperé dos semanas que solo sirvieron para incrementar mi angustia y finalmente, cuando me llamaste, decidí venir a verte — terminó por decir mientras volvía a dirigir su vista hacia ti. Ahora podías notar claramente que estaba llorando, sus cristalinas y largas lágrimas cubrían todo su rostro — Sasuke-kun ¿recuerdas _mi deseo_? — preguntó ella mientras se limpiaba la cara con el dorso de ambas manos, tu solo fuiste capaz de asentir, en un estado de completo transe por lo que ella te había confesado — Bien, sigue siendo el mismo. Mi irrevocable y eterno deseo será siempre estar junto a ti… _**Te amo, Sasuke-kun. **_

Y, siendo incapaz de hacer otra cosa, la atrajiste delicadamente hacia ti para posar tus labios en los suyos. Fue un beso tierno y delicado, inocente y dulce. Una suave caricia que bastó para aliviar la pena que ambas almas estaban cargando.

La pequeña bebé, que se encontraba entre medio, emitió un leve sollozo que fue el causante de que ambos se separaran y fijaran su atención en ella.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — preguntaste dulcemente mientras seguías observando a la pequeña criatura. Los ojos de ella se abrieron y un hermoso color verde salió a la vista, justo como lo habías deseado.

— Aún no le he puesto nombre. Quería que lo pensáramos juntos…

— Unmei — dijiste sin pensarlo.

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó ella.

— Significa destino. Ella es nuestro destino, el destino que nos volvió a unir

— Es precioso — sonrió ella — Mi pequeña Unmei…

El atardecer fue testigo de la pequeña familia que se había formado, del amor palpable que entre tú y Sakura existía. Si bien, las cosas no resultarían fáciles para ambos, estabas seguro de que entre los dos podrían sobrellevar cualquier adversidad. Ahora que estaban juntos y que sus inseguridades y temores habían quedado en el olvido un próspero futuro los esperaba, un futuro acompañado de una preciosa bendición que la vida les había traído y que protegerían como a nada en el mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bueno, como habrán leído al principio este OS fue creado para que participe en un concurso. No se si la trama es original y el estilo de narración es el adecuado pero la verdad quedé bastante satisfecha =) Espero que a uds también les guste n.n<p>

En fin, espero que me puedan dejar su opinión en un review si no es mucha molestia XD

¡Nos leemos pronto!

P.D: ¡Teme, te quiero amiga!¡ Gracias por todo el apoyo incondicional de siempre! XD


End file.
